Kinjirareta Futari
by el saintx
Summary: Jikalau dahulu aku tidak terlahir seperti ini... Tak akan pernah berpisah, Jikalau dahulu aku tidak terlahir seperti ini... Kita berdua kan terikat. KotoxUmi (Based on: JKT48 / AKB48 song) Need sequel? :\
1. Chapter 1

**Kinjirareta Futari**

.

* * *

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** ** _Love Live! School Idol Project_** is a Japanese multimedia project co-developed by ASCII Media Works' Dengeki G's Magazine, music label Lantis, and animation studio Sunrise. August 2010 / Words is _**Kinjirareta Futari**_ by Yasushi Akimoto (AKB48/JKT48). Copyright © 2007 DefSTAR Record. All rights reserved.

 **Tag Notes:** Love, Feels, Hurt, Romance, Yuri, Forbidden Love. **POV** : Umi & Kotori

.

* * *

.

"Umi-chan... Sebenarnya kemana kita akan pergi?" Tanya gadis berambut coklat abu-abu itu yang kini tampak kelelahan.

"Bertahanlah Kotori, tinggal sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Jawab Gadis berambut biru gelap itu yang terus berjalan sambil tetap menggandeng tangan dia.

Pada pagi hari itu, Kotori tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Umi dari teras atas rumahnya. Sambil berbisik pelan Umi mengajak Kotori untuk keluar meninggalkan rumahnya secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui mama dan papanya. Kotori sama sekali tidak mengetahui kemana Umi akan mengajaknya pergi namun dia tetap setuju untuk pergi dari rumahnya tanpa berpikir ulang.

"Ini adalah tempat yang indah, aku baru saja menemukan tempat ini ketika berkelana di dalam hutan kemarin. Aku pikir kamu juga akan menyukainya.", Kata Umi sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Mmhhh..." Kotori mengangguk pelan tanpa mengeluh kembali. Tanpa sadar tiba-tiba ada air mata yang menetes membasahi pipinya.

" _Ehh... kenapa aku menangis?"_

" _Aku pikir aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan dia lagi untuk selamanya... Aku seharusnya senang bisa bersamanya sekarang."_

Kotori lalu menghapus air matanya itu dengan segera sebelum Umi menyadarinya.

.

* * *

 **1 Bulan Yang Lalu**

* * *

.

[UMI POV]

.

Hari ini adalah peringatan 1 tahun kami resmi berpacaran untuk itulah sore ini aku sengaja mengajak Kotori pergi ke tempat kedai kafe favoritnya. Sepertinya kegiatan dia pada hari-hari ini menjadi semakin sibuk apalagi saat ini dia juga mengikuti kursus tata busana yang berada di kota sebelah.

Hmm... aku penasaran apakah aku masih bisa sering bertemu dengannya?

Tapi satu hal yang pasti, aku masih mencintainya.

Hmm... sekarang sudah jam 05.30 PM, masih ada waktu 30 menit lagi sebelum dia tiba kemari. Sepertinya aku lebih baik menghabiskan waktu ini dengan membeli bunga dan hadiah kecil untuknya di toko sebelah, **"Flower Shop Ashibuya".**

Hmm... sebaiknya beli bunga yang mana yah? Bunga mawar merah? Ahh... itu sih terlalu mainstream!

Benar juga, kalau tidak salah minggu depan dia akan mengikuti ujian untuk mendapatkan beasiswa ke sekolah fashion di Amerika! Kalau begitu sebaiknya ini saja...

Bunga **Anemone**!

Menurut mbak penjual bunga di toko itu makna dari bunga ini adalah tentang Antisipasi dan Harapan! Sepertinya Kotori akhir-akhir ini sering tidak fokus dalam mengerjakan sesuatu, aku harap dia bisa menjadi orang yang lebih optimis setelah menerima bunga ini. Selain itu, makna dari bunga ini adalah ketulusan cinta yang tidak akan luntur. Aku harap semoga makna bunga ini bisa sampai kepadanya.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Di dalam Kafe**

"Ahh... Kotori-chan! Disini! Sini!"

Aku berdiri dari mejaku memanggil Kotori yang baru saja tiba ke dalam Kafe. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum setelah menjumpaiku. Tanpa perlu banyak bertanya lagi, aku tahu jika saat ini dia benar-benar merasa kelelahan oleh karena aktivitasnya seharian ini. Tanpa banyak bicara aku menyodorkan segelas es teh yang sudah aku pesan sebelumnya.

"Terima Kasih." Kata Kotori dengan senyum manisnya.

"Jadi, Umi-chan... kenapa tiba-tiba kamu memanggilku kemari?"

Jedukk! Aku mendadak tersentak mendengar kata-katanya tersebut. Aku pikir dia ingat hari ini! Tapi tidak kusangka sepertinya dia bahkan tidak ingat tentang pentingnya hari ini.

"LA~IN!"

Sebuah notif pesan terdengar dari ponsel miliknya, Kotori lalu mengeluarkan smartphone yang berada di sakunya itu. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang mengirimkan pesan ke LINE dia. Aku pikir itu adalah pesan untuk order pekerjaannya lagi. Hmm... Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan segera pergi.

"Ehh! Gomeeenn... Umi-chan!"

Aku kaget melihat Kotori tiba-tiba berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya kepadaku. Yah... sudah kuduga dia akan segera pergi setelah ini. Ahh... Singkatnya!

"Maaf aku sudah melupakan suatu hal yang penting hari ini!" Katanya dengan suara panik.

"Hari ini adalah peringatan 1 tahun hari jadian kita, kan! Aduh, kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal yang begitu penting ini! Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku!"

Aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa kepadanya sekarang. Tingkahnya ketika panik itu begitu imut, aku jadi tidak tahan untuk memeluknya sekarang.

"Ehh... sudah-sudah... tidak apa-apa kok. Yang penting adalah kamu ternyata mengingatnya sekarang! Hehehe..." Jawabku untuk menenangkan dirinya. Kotori lalu kembali duduk di kursinya sekarang.

"Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba kamu bisa mengingat itu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Honoka-chan baru saja memberikan pesan ucapan selamat untuk Happy Anniversary kita di LINE-ku." Kotori menunjukkan layar pesannya kearahku.

"Honoka yah!" Aku tersenyum kecil melihat isi pesan tersebut. _"Terima kasih Honoka. Kamu itu memang sahabat terbaikku."_

Aku mengeluarkan ikatan bunga Anemone yang telah aku beli sebelumnya dan sebuah kado kecil kepadanya. Aku bisa melihat betapa _surprise_ Kotori ketika menerimanya. Aku kemudian menjelaskan alasanku membeli bunga tersebut dan sepertinya dia menjadi semakin bersemangat menerima hadiah tersebut, tapi aku juga berpesan kepadanya untuk tidak membuka kado kecil itu sebelum sampai di rumah.

Setelah itu kami memesan makan malam disana. Tanpa sadar kami telah menghabiskan waktu selama hampir 2 jam didalam kedai kafe itu. Kami benar-benar menikmati suasana di dalam sana, apalagi Kotori banyak bercerita mengenai kesibukan selama ini di tempat kursus design dengan bertemu banyak perancang baju ternama dari luar negeri.

Dia bercerita betapa kikuknya dia ketika diajak ngobrol dengan bahasa inggris, apalagi dia cuma bisa menjawab dengan "Yes" dan "No". Hahaha... Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa hanya dengan membayangkan itu saja. Tapi Kotori bertekad untuk bisa belajar menguasai bahasa inggris secepat mungkin. Hmm... Aku jadi semakin kagum kepadanya.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi, apakah kamu sudah siap untuk pergi?", Aku bertanya kepadanya setelah dia menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Ehh... Kemana?" Tanya Kotori.

"Kesana. Tempat pertama kali kita berkencan." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengajaknya kesana. Kotori hanya menganggukkan kepalanya memberi tanda setuju kepadaku.

Tempat yang aku maksud adalah danau kecil yang terletak di belakang taman kota. Sepertinya hari ini sedang diadakan event disana oleh karena itu aku sengaja mengajak dia pergi kesana. Aku jadi mengenang hari pertama kali kami berkencan ketika naik ke atas perahu sambil mengayuhnya di tengah danau. Dan disanalah kami berciuman untuk pertama kalinya.

Pada malam hari itu kami sampai ke tempat itu. Kami begitu takjub dengan pemandangan disana dimana banyak lampion dan cahaya lampu yang menghiasi danau tersebut. Begitu indah! Ahh... seandainya kami bisa naik perahu disana dan mengulangi peristiwa itu pasti akan menjadi hari yang sempurna! Di tempat ini juga ada banyak sekali pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang berkencan, meskipun itu sedikit berbeda dengan status berpacaran kami.

Lalu tiba-tiba kami dikejutkan dengan suara letupan kembang api dari atas langit kami berdiri. Sungguh indah untuk dipandang! Tanpa aku sadar kami berdua semakin hanyut dalam suasana romansa, aku memeluk tubuh Kotori dengan erat seperti tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Lalu tanpa sadar aku mencium dirinya, Kotori juga membalas ciumanku itu secara intens sehingga kami benar-benar tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitar. Aku hanya merasa bahwa event ini memang diciptakan hanya untuk kami saja!

"Aku mencintaimu Kotori." Kataku sambil menatap wajahnya. Wajah Kotori menjadi memerah setelah mendengar itu.

"Aku... Aku juga mencintaimu...U-" Namun sebelum Kotori menyelesaikan perkataannya tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang membuyarkan suasana romantis kami.

"UMI!" terdengar suara teriakan dari seorang perempuan paruh baya yang menatapku dengan pandangan mata tajam sambil menangis.

"Ma-Mama..." aku tidak percaya melihat mamaku sedang menangkap basah kami berduaan. Tapi tidak hanya Mama, disana juga ada Ayah dan juga Nenekku. Aku segera melepaskan pelukanku dan berlari ke arah mereka. Namun belum sampai aku menemui ibuku tiba-tiba ayahku berdiri menghadangku dengan tatapan dingin dan menamparku.

" _PLAAAKKK!"_

Aku bisa merasakan betapa panasnya bekas tamparan ayahku yang mendarat di pipiku. Seluruh orang yang ada disana tiba-tiba mengarahkan pandangannya kepada kami. Tapi luka yang lebih sakit adalah Kotori melihat itu semua.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini, gadis nakal!"

"Aku tidak percaya selama ini telah membesarkan seorang anak yang memiliki orientasi seks menyimpang!

"Ini semua adalah salahmu! Karena kamu yang memaksa dia untuk belajar ilmu seni bela diri, makanya dia menjadi anak yang tomboy seperti itu!" Kata ibuku membentak ayahku

"Apa kamu bilang! Bukankah kamu sendiri sebagai ibunya juga mengajarkan seni budaya jepang kepadanya? Itu karena kamu kurang keras mendidik dia menjadi seorang wanita jepang yang sejati! Kalau seperti ini tamatlah sudah nasib klan Sonoda!"

Aku hanya bisa menatap sedih melihat papa dan mama sedang bertengkar sekarang. Nenekku hanya bisa memelukku yang tersungkur menangis melihat itu. Tidak lama kemudian aku merasa mataku menjadi berkunang-kunang dan menjadi gelap, aku pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri. Ketika aku membuka mataku, aku hanya melihat bahwa aku sekarang berada di dalam kamar rumahku. Aku mendengar bahwa Ibuku sedang menelepon seseorang. Tapi siapa? Aku terlalu lelah untuk mencari tahu. Aku menghabiskan sisa malam itu dengan menangis tanpa henti hingga pagi tiba.


	2. Chapter 2

_[KOTORI POV]_

 _._

* * *

 _._

" _Saya mengerti... Saya mohon maaf atas segala kekacauan yang telah terjadi"_

" _Saya akan berbicara dengan anak itu setelah ini, anda tidak perlu khawatir serahkan saja masalah tersebut kepadaku."_

" _Baiklah, saya mengerti. Terima kasih"_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Dari dalam kamarku aku bisa mendengar mamaku sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Umi-chan? Apakah Umi-chan baik-baik saja sekarang? Malam itu aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini apalagi saat itu aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri ketika dia ditampar oleh ayahnya. Dan aku... aku tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk membelanya.

Rasanya hatiku menjadi sakit saat mengingat kembali bagaimana Umi yang selama ini aku kenal merupakan gadis yang tangguh bisa menangis seperti itu. Entah mengapa aku sendiri juga bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa sakitnya tamparan dipipinya itu. Lalu setelah itu, Umi-chan pingsan dan terjatuh tergeletak di tanah. Aku berlari menghampiri Umi dengan segera untuk memastikan keadaan dia, aku menggenggam tangannya dan memegang lembut pipinya yang basah oleh air mata tersebut, tapi tampaknya dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Pada saat itu aku berniat membawanya pergi meninggalkan mereka, namun pandangan tajam dari mamanya membuatku takut dan melepaskan genggamanku tersebut.

"Lebih baik kamu pulang saja ke rumahmu sekarang. Biarkan kami yang mengurus anak kami, Kotori-san." Kata ayahnya kepadaku dengan suara yang dingin sambil menggendong anaknya untuk pulang ke rumah. Aku pikir memang itu yang terbaik, Tapi... Aku takut... Aku takut jika bahwa kejadian itu akan menjadi pertemuanku yang terakhir kalinya bersama dia.

.

* * *

 _Tok..tok...tok..._

* * *

 _._

"Kotori-chan, apakah kamu sudah tidur, nak?" Terdengar suara mama dari luar pintu kamarku. "Mama akan masuk sekarang."

Aku hanya bisa diam terpaku dari atas ranjangku menantikan kedatangan ibuku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mengingat situasinya sekarang, aku yakin ibuku juga akan sedih jika mengetahui kejadian tersebut. Aku sudah pasrah apabila orang tuaku ingin memarahiku habis-habisan.

Mama lalu berdiri disamping ranjangku dan menatapku dalam-dalam. Dari dalam kelopak matanya yang sayu, aku bisa melihat betapa dia sangat merasa sangat tertekan hingga tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Entah mengapa aku menjadi merasa begitu berdosa untuk bertatapan muka dengan ibuku.

Namun tiba-tiba ibuku memelukku!

"Apakah kamu tidak apa-apa, Kotori?"

Ibuku memelukku dengan erat. Aku bisa merasakan dari belakang punggungku ada air mata yang menetes disana.

"Mama, maafkan aku..." Kataku dengan suara serak.

"Mmmhhh... kamu tidak perlu minta maaf! Tidak ada orang yang perlu disalahkan disini." Kata Ibuku dengan lembut.

"Jadi, apakah kamu merestui hubungan kami?" Tanyaku dengan cemas.

"Tentu saja..." Jawab ibuku dengan suara pelan.

" **TENTU SAJA TIDAK!"**

Ibuku lalu bangkit memalingkan mukanya membelakangiku.

"Seharusnya aku tahu ini dari dulu... Seandainya dulu aku tidak terlalu keras melarangmu bergaul dengan teman laki-laki. Seandainya aku tahu bahwa keputusanku itu salah... seandainya... huwaaa...!"

Ibu tiba-tiba menangis dan menjerit histeris.

"Ini adalah salah mama yang tidak mendidikmu dengan baik! Aku sudah gagal sebagai orang tua."

"Ma-Mama..." Aku mengulurkan tanganku menyentuh pundaknya.

"Sebetulnya aku sudah tahu sejak saat itu... Dulu kamu pernah berpacaran dengan Honoka, kan?"

"Dulu aku sendirilah yang meminta Honoka untuk tidak melanjutkan hubungan kalian dan tetap sebagai teman saja. Karenanya aku senang ketika mengetahui bahwa dia mendengar perkataanku dan memutuskanmu."

"Aku tahu bahwa kamu bersahabat baik dengan Honoka dan Umi sejak kecil, oleh karena itu aku tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan hubungan kalian . Tapi sekarang saat aku tahu bahwa kamu berpacaran dengan Umi... Aku sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapimu, Kotori!"

Aku terkejut pada saat mendengar mamaku membentak di depan mukaku. Malam itu telah merubah segalanya didalam hidupku. Aku bertengkar hebat dengan mamaku, aku mempertahankan pendapatku bahwa aku benar-benar mencintai Umi tapi Mamaku menganggap bahwa aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah cinta.

Pada akhirnya berita itu sampai juga di telinga ayahku. Ayahku lalu membuat keputusan untuk melarangku menemui Umi dan Honoka. Seluruh hari-hariku kini hanya diisi dengan kegiatan kursus belajar design dan membantu ibuku mengurus kegiatan sekolah, aku tidak diijinkan untuk berpergian tanpa ijin mereka. Seluruh kontak di ponselku telah dihapus dan aku tidak diijinkan menggunakan ponsel selain menghubungi kedua orang tuaku.

1 bulan telah berlalu sejak saat itu, hari-hari yang membosankan tanpa ada teman-teman yang menemaniku. Ahh... aku harap bisa mengulang hari-hariku di SMA, ketika aku masih memiliki 8 teman baik yang selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk berkumpul bersama. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana nasib mereka sekarang?.

.

* * *

 **Lalu pagi itu, sekitar jam 5.00 AM...**

* * *

 **.**

"UMI-CHAN!", aku kaget setengah mati saat melihat Umi mengetuk jendela kamarku yang ada di lantai atas.

"Pssttt... jangan keras-keras!" Umi menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya seraya memberi isyarat untuk diam tenang. "Kotori-chan, apakah kamu mau ikut bersamaku sekarang?"

Pada saat itu aku ingin menyakan sebenarnya dia ingin mengajakku pergi kemana akan tetapi entah kenapa bibirku menjadi keluh sehingga tidak mampu menanyakan hal itu. Aku hanya meresponnya dengan menganggukkan kepalaku. Umi tersenyum lebar saat melihat itu. Senyum indah yang hampir saja aku melupakannya.

Umi menungguku di depan pintu rumah, sementara itu aku harus berjuang untuk "kabur" dari dalam rumahku dengan diam-diam tanpa membangunkan mama dan papaku. Singkat kata aku berhasil keluar dari rumahku dengan sukses. Aku melihat Umi membawa sepeda "city bike" miliknya, aku kemudian duduk di belakang sepeda itu sambil memegang pinggangnya. Aku beruntung saat itu aku memilih pakaian baju t-shirt dan celana pendek sehingga tidak terlalu sulit untuk menaiki sepeda.

Kami kemudian berhenti di stasiun kereta api Akihabara. Umi tampaknya sudah menyiapkan tiket kereta api untuk perjalanan berikutnya. Aku jadi khawatir apakah dia berencana untuk mengajakku kabur? Aku tidak menyangka pertemuan ini akan membutuhkan waktu lama. Tanpa sempat membaca lokasi tujuan kereta, aku segera digenggam oleh Umi untuk menaiki kereta tersebut.

Singkatnya, kami berdua tiba di suatu kota kecil. Tampaknya tidak banyak orang yang tinggal di kota itu, suasana pagi itu benar-benar sepi dan aku masih belum mengetahui kemana sebenarnya Umi ingin mengajakku pergi. Kami hanya terus berjalan menyusuri kota kecil itu hingga masuk ke dalam sebuah hutan.

"Umi-chan... Sebenarnya kemana kita akan pergi?" Aku bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Rasanya perjalanan ini masih sangaaaattt jauh!

"Bertahanlah Kotori, tinggal sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Jawab Umi sambil terus berjalan dan menggandeng tanganku.

"Ini adalah tempat yang indah, aku baru saja menemukan tempat ini ketika berkelana di dalam hutan kemarin. Aku pikir kamu juga akan menyukainya.", Kata Umi sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk pelan mendengar perkataannya. Entah kenapa aku sekarang menjadi tidak sabar begini?. Seharusnya aku menikmati perjalanan ini... Seharusnya aku tidak mengeluh seperti ini. Tanpa sadar aku merasa ada air mata yang menetes melalui pipiku.

Suasana hutan pada pagi hari itu benar-benar sunyi. Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara rerimbunan pohon yang saling bergesekan satu sama lain di balik kelamnya embun pagi itu bagaikan suara helaan nafas seseorang dalam keputusasaannya. Suasana yang cocok menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini, sepi dan kelam.

"Kita sudah sampai..."

Perkataan Umi itu kemudian segera membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku lalu melihat pemandangan yang sangat ingin ditunjukkan oleh Umi tersebut. Itu adalah sebuah danau dengan air yang tenang. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata seperti apa untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku sekarang. Entah mengapa aku merasakan kegelisahan saat melihat refleksi air danau tersebut.

"Umi-chan, apa maksud semua ini?" aku bertanya kepadanya dengan heran.

"Kotori-chan... apakah kamu ingat saat-saat kita kencan pertama kali?"

"Di danau taman kota?" Jawabku singkat.

"Ya benar...!" Umi tampak gembira mendengar jawabanku itu. "Pada pertemuan terakhir kita disana sempat terjadi kekacauan. Maafkan aku yah Kotori", Umi tersenyum sambil merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk meminta maaf.

"Kenapa kamu harus minta maaf? Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu atas hal itu!" Kataku heran.

"Sejak saat itu aku selalu berpikir bagaimana caranya bisa bertemu denganmu kembali namun selama 1bulan ini aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berjumpa denganmu. Aku sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu bertemu di taman itu, tapi aku takut jika kejadian itu akan terulang kembali. Oleh karena itu aku mencari tempat ini dan berhasil menemukannya."

Aku tiba-tiba tertegun mendengar penjelasannya tersebut. _Flashback_ kenangan peristiwa 1 bulan yang lalu itu mau tidak mau kembali lagi di dalam pikiranku. Hatiku terasa sakit saat mengingat hal itu, begitu sakit sehingga tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang bisa keluar di dalam mulutku ini.

"Kotori-chan?" Umi menggenggam erat tanganku sambil menatapku dengan pandangan cemas. Melihat diriku tidak merespon, tiba-tiba dia memelukku dengan erat sambil menangis.

"Kotori... Aku minta maaf... Aku minta maaf!"

"Maafkan aku yang gagal mempertahankan cinta ini."

"Ehh?" Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Umi barusan.


	3. Chapter 3

_[Normal POV]_

.

* * *

.

"Apa maksudmu Umi?", Kotori melepaskan pelukan Umi tersebut dan bertanya kepadanya dengan penuh keheranan.

"Aku... Aku telah dijodohkan dengan seseorang." Jawab Umi dengan lirih

" **BOHONG!"** jawab Kotori dengan tidak percaya.

"Kamu pasti sedang bercanda kan?" Kotori melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil menangis. "Umi-chan, cepat katakan kepadaku, ini bohong kan?"

Umi hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri seperti berusaha mengacuhkan perkataan Kotori.

" **UMI-CHAN!",** Kotori berteriak keras kepada Umi. **"KALAU BEGITU APA MAKSUDMU MENGAJAKKU KE TEMPAT INI!"**

"Aku.. aku ben-c...", Belum sempat Kotori menyelesaikan kata-katanya mendadak Umi segera mendaratkan ciumannya ke bibir gadis itu. Kotori kaget saat menyadari Umi telah menciumnya.

"Kotori, aku mohon jangan ucapkan perkataan itu!" Kata Umi setelah melepaskan ciumannya. "Karena masih aku mencintaimu... Untuk sekarang dan selamanya!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Umi-chan! Huaaa... aaaaa..." Kini giliran Kotori yang memeluk Umi sambil menangis. "Kenapa takdir begitu kejam kepada kita! Seandainya aku adalah seorang pria pasti tidak akan seperti ini jadinya."

Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut mereka selain tangisan air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata mereka masing-masing. Setelah suasana haru tersebut, Umi lalu mengajak Kotori ke ujung geladak di tepian danau itu. Mereka berdua duduk saling bersebelahan dengan erat memandangi air danau yang sunyi itu.

Kotori melemparkan sebuah batu kerikil ke danau sehingga muncul riak air yang membuat pantulan gelombang meluas secara teratur yang memecah keheningan air danau tersebut. Sambil melihat riak air itu Kotori mengenang saat-saat berharga yang telah dia alami bersama dengan Umi. Semuanya tampak begitu berharga bagi dirinya. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa penyesalan di dalam hati Kotori saat dia bersama dengan Umi.

Umi juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika dia melihat refleksi wajahnya di air danau itu menjadi kabur akibat pantulan gelombang. Dia merasa bahwa perasaan cintanya juga tidak mungkin bisa digantikan oleh orang lain selain dari Kotori. Dari dalam hatinya dia mempertanyakan apa yang salah dengan perasaan cinta ini?

.

* * *

.

"Oh iya...!"

Tiba-tiba Kotori memecah suasana murung itu dengan suara antusias.

"Aku baru ingat, aku belum cerita yah kalau aku berhasil mendapatkan uang beasiswa untuk study fashion-ku di Amerika. Aku akan segera berangkat ke Amerika 1 bulan lagi, aku pikir itu akan menjadi hal yang menyedihkan untukku, tapi..."

"Umi-chan..." Kata Kotori dengan senyum lebar.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu ikut aku ke Amerika? Dengan begini kita bisa menikah dan hidup bersama disana!" Kata Kotori dengan antusias.

Umi dengan muka terperangah mendengar ucapan Kotori itu. Di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam dia ingin sekali mengungkapkan betapa senangnya dia mendengar kabar itu. Tapi seperti ada dinding tebal yang mengurung hatinya, Umi tidak mampu mengeluarkan rasa bahagia tersebut.

"Aku..." Umi tersenyum kecil kepadanya. "Aku tidak bisa, Kotori."

"Aku adalah pewaris Sonoda Dojo milik keluargaku. Jika aku pergi ke Amerika bersamamu maka itu sama saja aku menghapuskan nama keluarga Sonoda di masa depan."

"Kamu tahu kan, nama klan Sonoda yang ada di belakang namaku ini adalah nama keluarga dari garis keturunan ibuku. Dan aku adalah satu-satunya anak penerus tunggal dari marga keluarga ini sekarang. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa melakukan itu."

"Tapi kan..." Dengan perasaan sedih Kotori tidak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya itu.

"Kotori-chan?..." Umi memegang tangan Kotori yang lembut sambil tangan satunya menyibak rambut coklat abu-abu dia. Pertemuan kedua mata mereka itu menceritakan lebih banyak tentang isi hati mereka tanpa perlu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti..." Kata Kotori memecah suasana sedih itu sekali lagi.

"Umi-chan, kamu tidak perlu merasa bersalah atas hal ini. Kita berdua sama-sama tahu bagaimana ujung dari perjalanan kasih kita ini. Bahkan jika kita meneruskannya maka hingga sampai di ujung akhir dunia sekalipun kita melarikan diri, masalah ini sama sekali tetap tidak akan ada habisnya."

"Karena itulah..." Kotori dengan nafas terputus-putus berusaha untuk menyelesaikan kata-katanya itu. "Karena itulah aku akan melepaskanmu pergi."

Senyum getir terpasang di raut wajah Kotori ketika menyelesaikan kata-katanya itu. Umi tahu betapa sakitnya perasaan hati Kotori saat ini. Perasaan Umi saat ini juga terpecah belah, di satu sisi dia merasa bersyukur karena Kotori bisa mengerti itu, tapi disisi lain dia merasa bahwa melepaskan kekasihnya itu berarti akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka.

.

* * *

.

"Hei, Kotori... Mau naik ke perahu?" Umi mengajak Kotori untuk berlayar di tengah danau itu. Kotori menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju perahu kecil yang diikat di sisi kiri geladak itu.

"Tunggu sebentar."Tiba-tiba Kotori melepaskan genggaman Umi dan berlari ke bagian dalam hutan seperti hendak mencari sesuatu.

"Kotori-chan? Apakah kamu sedang kehilangan sesuatu?" Tanya Umi dengan cemas.

"Tunggu disana sebentar, Umi... Aku... Ahh... Dapat!"

Tidak lama kemudian Kotori kembali dengan membawa beberapa tangkai bunga. Kotori lalu memberikan bunga itu kepada Umi.

"Apa ini Kotori?" Tanya Umi.

"Mmmhh... Bukan apa-apa." Kata Kotori sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah kamu ingat pertemuan terakhir kita? Pada hari itu kamu sempat memberikanku bunga Anemone. Kamu tahu, sampai saat ini aku masih menyimpan bunga itu di rumah. Dan kemudian aku baru menyadari bahwa aku ternyata belum sempat memberikan hadiah balasan untukmu."

"Selama ini aku terus memikirkan hadiah apa yang cocok untuk diberikan untukmu. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang dapat mewakili perasaanku ini. Maaf Umi-chan, aku hanya mampu memberikan Bunga Lily putih ini untukmu."

"Jika bunga Anemone itu berarti Antisipasi dan Harapan, maka bunga Lily Putih ini memiliki arti Tulus, Sederhana dan Kesucian. Umi-chan, Entah mengapa aku selalu teringat kepadamu setiap kali melihat bunga ini, karena itulah aku pikir bunga ini cocok untukmu."

Dengan penuh perasaan haru Umi lalu memeluk Kotori dengan erat. Umi tidak mampu lagi menahan perasaannya, dia pada akhirnya membiarkan air matanya terjatuh dengan deras di bahu Kotori. Untuk terakhir kalinya dia ingin merasakan sekali lagi sentuhan kulit Kotori, Untuk terakhir kalinya dia ingin merasakan langsung detak jantung di dada Kotori itu secara langsung.

"Terima Kasih, Kotori-san."

Umi lalu mengenggam tangan Kotori mengajaknya untuk naik ke perahu itu dan berlayar ke tengah danau.

.

* * *

.

 _"Yah, kalau begitu... Yuk, kita sama-sama naik perahu ini ke danau_

 _Kalau nanti kamu lelah mendayung, tidurlah dalam dekapanku_

 _Karena di dalam mimpi, kita masih bisa terus saling mencinta"_

 _._

* * *

 _My Anemone Heart... My Lily White..._

* * *

 _._

 **A/N:** Cerita ini adalah challenge dari salah satu temanku yang memintaku untuk menjelaskan arti lagu **Kinjirareta Futari**. FYI, Jika kamu adalah fans JKT48 mungkin kamu tahu bahwa satu minggu kemarin (5/7) sempat ada sebuah artikel dari web/blog bernafaskan-keagamaan yang menuliskan bahwa JKT48 mendukung LGBT hanya karena dia mendengar lagu ini SEKALI saja.

FYI, lirik versi JOT untuk lagu ini sudah memiliki **MAKNA yang BERBEDA** dari versi AKB. Hal yang membuat berbeda adalah pengaburan makna di chorus ke-2nya, yang menggubah lirik aslinya " _Jika aku tidak dilahirkan sebagai seorang wanita... Jika aku terlahir sebagai seorang pria"_ menjadi _"Jikalau dahulu aku tidak terlahir seperti ini"_. Karena itulah mencampurkan arti lagu dari 2 grup ini ke dalam satu konteks yang serupa itu benar-benar kesalahan yang fatal!

Lagipula, sebagaimana ini adalah lagu theater, kamu **HANYA** bisa mendengarkan lagu ini di **THEATER JKT48** saja, dan tidak mungkin ditampilkan di acara TV layaknya lagu single. (dimana setlistnya sendiri [ **Seishun Girl** ] sudah berakhir sejak bulan april kemarin - selain bisa mendengarnya di CD Theater-nya dan di konsernya (maybe?). Lagipula lagu ini sudah ada sejak 1 tahun yang lalu tapi baru diributkan hari ini? **WTF! INI SENGAJA NYARI RIBUT YAH?** (lagipula kalo emg nyari ribut kenapa gak lagu lainnya, SGJWS misalnya? :v )

Anyway, bagaimanapun juga pandangan terakhir saya adalah **DUKUNG YURI IDOL, DEMI FANSERVICE YANG LEBIH BAIK!**

* * *

Balik ke cerita, ternyata nulis cerita pake tema Yuri kayak gini itu bener-bener sulit yah. Sepertinya saya kapok nulis beginian. Jadi maaf yah kalo isi ceritanya gak bagus, tapi kalo ada respon bagus sepertinya saya masih bisa menuliskan 1 cerita ttg ini lagi. (entahlah...)

* * *

.: Cerita ini disponsori oleh **Wedang Jahe Kalengan** (bohong kok :p ) **.** Minuman pria-pria kesepian, mengandung 0% alkohol, 80% wedang jahe aseli, 10% cinta dan 10% kegalauan. Menghangatkan badan, hati, dan jiwa. | dan didukung oleh **FAN48BACKUP** (yang ini beneran). FAN48 adalah tempat dimana para fans idol bisa mendapatkan info dan berbagi cerita tentang 48G dan Idol Group J-pop lainnya. :.


End file.
